


Made for each other

by RelaxAckles



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Baggage, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxAckles/pseuds/RelaxAckles
Summary: Andres comes back from the dead and wants to make things right between him and the only person he ever been in love with. It will be a lot of work to do but at least he will be returning home to Martin his soulmate.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Returning home to nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea about a multichapter story in which Berlin isn't dead and he finds Martin and tries to pick up the pieces and put Martin back together and it will be a lot of cute and smutty stories of them and how they become lovers and live together happily ever after because this is what they deserve. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Yesterday Martin taught his whole word will never stop spinning for a brief second he taught that the alcohol finally got the best of him and he started seeing things that weren't real but there he was Andres standing in front of him, alive.

He was pissed furious to the point he will beat Andres to death how could he do this to him let him feel this pain let him believe that he was dead. All he could do was punch Andre in the face. He deserved much more than a simple nose bleed but Martin couldn't make himself hurt the other men it was impossible for him.

After punching him Andres takes a few steps back clearly not expecting that Martin will react this way. Andres didn't have time to recover because before he knew it two arms were wrapped around his neck and Martin's body was pressed to him hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Is it really you ?" was all Martin could say before he starts sobbing pulling Andres even closer to his body if this was even possible.

"Yes, Martin it's me it's okay everything will be alright please calm down". Andres said this but he too was clinging to the other men with the same force.

They stated like this until Martin's sobs stopped and then he pulled away looking in his eyes trying to read what the other man was thinking.

Andres wiped his tears away and reassured him again

"Shh I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

"But... how I heard on the TV about your death you died how is this possible?"

"They didn't kill but there were moments when I wish they did because death would've been easier than what they did when I was looked"

Martin looked in the other man's eyes not knowing what to say he was completely shocked.

The love of his life was alive safe in his arms he clearly went through a lot but survived. Martin couldn't believe his eyes.

Andres's eyes were almost close trying hard to stay awake but it was as clear as the day that he didn't sleep in days.

"I managed to escape and this is all that matters now when the time will be right I promise I will tell you more but right now all I want is to rest I haven't slept in a long time". Andres said confirming Martin's theory.

Martin nodded not sure that his mouth could form any words at the moment.

Andres then said, "Let's go to bed Martin it looks like you could use some sleep tomorrow I will explain everything you need to know ."

Martin showed him the other room. He wanted to pull Andres to his room and hug him and never let him go but he knew better than that he wouldn't do anything to push Andres away now that he was back. He missed him too much to try anything.

"Goodnight Martin"

"Goodnight Andres"

After that it was silent Martin was in his bed thinking of what jus happen it couldn't be a dream he never dreamed this nice it felt too real to be a dream.

He tried to stop thinking about this in an attempt to clear his mind so he could sleep.

It took a long time but Martin finally fell asleep.

"Andres nooo" Martin yelled as loud as he could but it was worthless Andres was already dead it was too late he was to late the love of his life died in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything.

Martin woke up crying he was covered in sweating and his breathing was irregular. He has this pain in his chest that wouldn't go away. Another nightmare. Why wouldn't they go away?

The nightmares started the day he saw the news about Andres's death. The pain was too much for Martin to handle and he will draw his sadness in alcohol hopping that the pain will stop and for a second he wouldn't feel like his world was collapsing. But no matter how much he drank the pain never stopped and the nightmares still hunt his dreams.

He looked around his room. Has all this been a dream did he dream that Andres was alive?

He quickly got out of the bed and with big steps goes to the other room.

Andres was on his back he was asleep until he heard the door opening.

"Andres?"

Andres looked at Martin up and down then asked

"What happen Martin?"

Martin felt trapped in the door looking at Andres afraid that if he would move his gaze even for a second Andres will disappear.

"Hey, Martin what's wrong"? Andres said as he got out of the bed and placed his hands on Martin's shoulders to calm him down.

"Andres" Martin's voice was hitched and his shoulders relaxed into Andres's touch."I don't want to be alone tonight".

"It's okay come here I'll say with you, you aren't alone anymore".

After they got into the bed Andres asked again "Martin what happened?"

Martin gulped in some air and then answer "I don't want to talk about it"

Andres nodded and then they tried to sleep keeping their back at each other. Andres closed his eyes but listened to Martin's hitched breathing for what felt like hours before he decided to try to calm him down.

"Martin tell me what happened"

"I had a nightmare" Martin finally gave up and told Andres expecting the other to laugh at him and call him pathetic for how weak he was. But the laughter didn't come and then something unexpected happened. Andres scooted toward Martin and wrapped an arm protectively around his waist drawing their bodies together.

Martin took in a deep breath clearly shooked by the other man's reaction "Andres"?

"Go to sleep Martin is late and we both need sleep, I'm right here there is no reason for you to be scared anymore."

Martin closed his eyes and tries to sleep. It feels so good to be inside Andres's arms even for a night even if tomorrow they will pretend this didn't happen and he knew that Martin seemed really pathetic and weak right know being afraid of nightmares like a little kid all these pales in comparison of how safe he fell in Andres's arms.

He knew this was a one-time thing so he tried to stay up as much as he could listening to Andres breathing and his heartbeat trying to absorb every touch of Andres's hand around his waist and how Andres hide his face in the crock of Martin's neck.

In the end, weeks of not sleeping well and the secure feeling of safety made Martin fall asleep. He didn't have another nightmare that night and sleep through the night till the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin woke up the next day with the sunlight hitting his eyes. He was afraid, the memories from last night come back all the once. He didn't dare to open his eyes afraid that it was all a dream. He didn't have nice dreams it was always nightmares but he knows he couldn't risk it even if it was a small percent this was just a dream he didn't want to wake up.

He shifts a little and then feels a hot breath on his neck. It wasn't a dream after all. He opened his eyes and see a still asleep Andres buried now with his head in Martin's neck.

Martin's eyes start watering tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying he didn't know why. Maybe it was having Andres in his arms after he taught he will never see him again or maybe it was the taught that when he woke up Andres will leave again leaving Martin broken again.

"Martin, are you crying? What happened?"

Apparently he wasn't as silent as he taught

"It's okay everything it's fine go back to sleep please" Please stay don't leave me again

Andres puts his hands on Martin's cheeks wiping his tears.

"Shh tell me what's wrong?"

Martin let out a sigh, he didn't want the other man to see him like this, he knew he was pathetic but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry that I woke you It's nothing please go back to sleep"

Only then did Andres realize what he did. He left ripping the bandage hoping that Martin will get on with his life without him. It hurt him too but it needed to be done so Martin will be happy again. But the image in front of him wasn't a happy man no it was a broken man tear down to pieces a shadow of what used to be his best friend, his clever and funny and full of light engineer.

He pulled Martin to his chest holding him harder and closer than he ever did to someone. He was speechless what has he done.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Martin " at this point Andres was like a broken record repeating the same thing over and over. Sorry doesn't fix everything but what was he supposed to say to fix everything.Nothing.The answer was nothing he would say it will fix everything but sorry was a start.

"Are you staying" Martin was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know he needs to know what intention Andres have.

Andres looks down, ashamed."I want to stay I want to explain everything to you and I know this doesn't fix everything but I want to help you, Martin, if "There was a short pause before he continued"If you still want me of course"

"You left me you gave me everything I ever wanted and then you walked away without looking back. I didn't hear a word from you after that day. We've been friends for 10 years and you just left like that. Then there is the dying part I taught I lost you forever even though I never really had you and know, know I found out you're alive, I need to hear why I need an explanation and I need it now."

Andres bite his lower lip" right where do I start?"

"You see what I failed to mention to you in all this year of friendship is that I have my mother's diseases and my time left wasn't much it took me some time but I made peace with myself and with the fact that I was going to die but then Sergio told me something about how you were in love with me and I didn't believe it at first I know you loved me but to be in love with me didn't seem plausible until I started thinking and thinking more and realize that he was right I was blind and all this time you were in love with me. I thought back to all my marriages and realize that I wasn't happy with any of them like I was with you. That they didn't have anything on you. I realize that I was in love with you too. This could've been perfect you were the only person to know my everyone thought my every need we could've been the perfect match."

Martin's cheeks were filled with tears again. Andres put his hand on his neck bringing him closer so their forehead was pressed against each other

"Martin I need you to listen carefully all that bullshit about desire wasn't even close to the truth we are soulmates 100% but you see the problem with spending our life together is that I didn't have much of a life left. I was dying and I love you too much to give you the life you wanted with me and then die and live you alone. I decided it was for the best to let you go then, to let you grieve and then move on but as I see now you didn't do that"

"But you came back now why?"

"You see when everybody thought I died I was actually locked away and being tortured for information. To keep me alive they found a treatment to keep me alive so I could help them find the others. I didn't say a word of course. Apparently Sergio was looking for my body and when he didn't find where I was taken he did more research and found me and get me out.

"What did they do to you, Andres?" 

"I don't want to talk about that part I promise when I'm ready you will be the first person I talk to. The only good thing that comes out of me being tortured was that when I was locked there was only one though that keep me going through the day. You Martin. You were in my head 24/7. The taught of you was what kept me alive all that time. So I made myself a promise if I ever get out I will come to you and make things right."

"Andres this is a lot to take in and I want to forgive you but it won't be that easy. Right now I'm not in a good place I'm not the old Martin I'm just...I don't even know who I'm anymore."

"I know it will take time and I'm here to help you, let me help you, let me be there for you I promised I will do anything to make it better. I love you Martin and I'm not going anywhere."

Martin's breathing was getting heavier it's like the air in the room disappear once Martin heard the words.

"Say it again please"it was like a low whisper and he hoped that Andres heard him

"I love you," Andres said and he pressed a kiss on Martin's right cheek"I love you" left cheek"I love you" Andres closed the distances between then and pressed a soft kiss on Martin's lips.

This is how it all started again. They moved from that excuse of an apartment in a bigger one, a clean one who doesn't bring bad memories. A clean start for both of them.

They slept in separated beds at first but Martin was still having nightmares so every night he will go to Andres's room and get in the bed with him. Andres just grabs him by the waist pulling him closer to his chest kissing his neck and singing him a song until Martin falls asleep. After a few days, Martin decided it will be easier to just sleep in the same bed. Andres doesn't complain this time the tables have turn and Andres will take everything Martin was giving him. He still pulls Martin to his chest and sings to him every night. He still tells Martin he loves him before he falls asleep, Martin didn't say it back yet but Andres didn't press him into saying it he just wants Martin to know he loves him. To reassure him.

Martin was not used to eating so now Andres woke up every morning and does breakfast and other meals remaining Martin he needs to eat. He is there every time Martin goes up to the bathroom to throw up the food he has eaten because his body isn't used to food anymore. There is no alcohol anywhere in the house and it's hard at first because Martin it's not used to being sober with his thoughts. Some days it gets hard and Martin will start crying for no reason or for too many reasons but Andres was still there pulling him closer to his chest and playing with his hair telling him everything will be okay.

Andres is scared every time Martin's go in the bathroom alone. The first time he saw Martin's wrist he couldn't help but cry. Martin couldn't remember when was the last time that Andres cried because the other man seems to be always in control of his emotion. Not when it comes to Martin apparently. Andres kissed every cut on Martin's wrist and made him promised he will never do that again.

Martin answered simply."Don't give me a reason than"

These were the darker days, but there were days when they were happy when Andres will manage to make Martin laugh and Andres realized how much he missed this sound.

Day by day Martin was getting better. He started going to therapy after a very bad fight he had with Andres. Well, it wasn't actually a fight just Andres asking him if it would be easier for him to talk to a professional. Martin's blood started boiling and he started to shout at Andres who was just standing there without saying a word. Martin closed himself in the bathroom that night and it was then when Andres came after him, his fist hitting the door trying to get Martin out of there afraid of what Martin would do.

Martin broke the bathroom mirror taking a small piece of glass done with Andres who kept treating him like a broken person. He was ready to do it, the glass was pressed to his wrist a few drops of blood already falling on the floor.

"Please Martin" it was Andres's voice coming from outside the door who pulled him out of his trance. With all the strength he dropped the glass on the floor and opened the door being pulled in a hug by Andres and being held hard to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Martin started to cry holding to Andres like it was his life jacket. By this time it probably was.

Andres took a look at Martin's wrist and going in the bathroom carefully to not step on the glass he took the first aid Kit taking care of Martin's wrist and then pressing a soft kiss there.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to go to therapy you don't have to"

"No, I think I want to, if I want to get better I need to make an effort."

"Whatever you want to do I will be there now why don't you go in the bed and I will come to after I finished cleaning the bathroom"

"Will you sing for me"

"Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted after a long time Let me know in the comment what you think.I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes English is not my first language. Follow me on twitter @relaxackles


End file.
